


Miraculous Ladybug Blurbs

by milesedgeworthy (glassandroses)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/milesedgeworthy
Summary: A collection of blurbs featuring the characters of Miraculous Ladybug.





	1. Goodnight | Marichat

_I didn't mean to, Adrien told himself. I really didn't mean to fall for the beautiful, clumsy girl who lived in a bakery._

But he did.

He had decided to visit one night as Chat Noir out of boredom. She invited him in and they played video games until the sun came up. The next day at school, Adrien noticed that she could barely keep her eyes open. Since then they had been hanging out every night, he would knock on her trap door, she would let him in, they would do some random thing until she fell asleep, to which he would lay her in bed, tuck her in, and leave the same way he came in. It was routine.

He tapped on the trap door on Marinette's roof which was opened almost immediately. He held her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "Good evening, Princess."

"Hey Kitty." She giggled, then with her free hand she caressed his cheek, running her thumb over his cheekbone and gazing into his eyes. Then, just at the right moment, the computer on her bed pinged pulling both teen's attention away from each other.

"That's Alya. She's been messaging me all evening. I'll tell her I have to go." She said as she sat herself down next to her computer.

"What did you want to do tonight?" He asked as he sat himself in her desk chair. He had seen the pictures of his civilian self on her walls and her desktop but he hadn't pointed it out in fear of embarrassing Marinette. He twirled himself around a few times before feeling dizzy. Oh boy, He thought as he stood up and stumbled over to Marinette. He fell down and smiled up at her.

"You okay, Chat?" She asked while suppressing a giggle.

"I'm fe-line, Princess." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I had a Disney movie marathon planned for tonight."

"Sounds good. I don't watch many movies, so this will be interesting."

Marinette raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "You don't watch movies? Why?"

"Fath- My dad says movies and television rot your brain." Chat sighed. "He's too strict."

"Damn right he's too strict, won't even let you watch a movie." Marinette scoffed and shook her head. "How 'bout we start with my favorite, then?"

She popped a DVD into her computer's CD-ROM and pressed play. An old movie called Mary Poppins began to play. Marinette sighed and rested her head on Chat's shoulder to which he wrapped an arm around her small waist. While Marinette watched the movie, Chat thought about his newfound love for the girl beside him.

* * *

She had fallen asleep somewhere between Dumbo and Lilo & Stitch. He closed her computer, turned off the light, and tucked her in bed. He sighed contently, staring at the small and fragile beauty laying peacefully beside him. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Princess." He said as his lips lingered atop her forehead. He slowly arose and left out the trap door into the quiet whispers of the night.

Marinette stirred in her sleep and let out a small whisper. "Goodnight, Kitty."


	2. Scaredy Cat | Marichat

She joined the school club not to long ago. The flyer was hung on the door by the locker room, almost covered by school dance and student president posters, but the words fashion design were what caught her attention.

_Fashion Design Club_  
We provide most equipment or you can bring your own!  
Mon-Wed-Fri * 7PM-8PM  
Join Today! All Grades Welcome! 

She had ripped the poster from the wall and ran home to show her parents. Her parents agreed to extend her curfew from 8:00 to 8:15 on those days only if she kept her grades up, which was no sweat for her.

She had been attending for a week now and was now designing and sewing to her heart's content. The group was mostly juniors and seniors with a couple of freshman thrown into the mix, but there were a few fellow sophomores she recognized, such as Rose and her girlfriend Juleka (she was almost sure that she make Juleka come so they could spend more time with each other, not like they hung out everyday or anything).

It was 8:10 and the sun was almost set, Marinette calmly walked towards her home. Suddenly, she felt a woosh beside her and saw a blur of black followed by... a tail?

_Chat Noir?_

"Chat!" She called out. He turned and waved.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I didn't see you. I was running because I am scared of the dark." He said, plain as day. He turned and continued to run.

Marinette just stood there, dumbstruck. Well, she definitely had something new to tease him about on their next patrol.


End file.
